Sonic and Adam - Hedgehog Brothers: Sonic Colors (2010)
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog, Adam the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower investigate the Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, where Dr. Eggman admits to the public that he has turned over a new leaf and has made an amusement park to make up for his past deeds.
1. It's so fast, Sonic doesn't care

**Sonic and Adam Colours**  
 **Chapter 1 - Amuse Me.**

Outer space above Earth. Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park is shown, specifically the Egg Mecha main attraction, Tropical Resort.

"Welcome to Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park! Where you can enjoy five planets for the price of one!" Doctor Eggman annouces over the P/A system as Sonic, Adam and Tails walk to the entry way of Tropical Resort, listening to Eggman's message.

"He loves to hear his own lips flap, but, I gotta hand it to the Eggster, this place is epic. Everyone and their brother is gonna want to come here." Sonic explains about the amusement of the amusment park.

"But bringing me here was a big idea?" Adam asks.

Sonic, Adam and Tails begin walking.

"No doubt, but now I'm not sure why we're here? This place looks totally harmless!" Tails tells Sonic.

"Because Eggman plus secretly built amusement park equals evil plot for us to foil. Lucky for us he's not very good at keeping things hidden." Sonic gives an example to Tails.

"True, it would be pretty hard to miss a giant floating space amusement park surrounded by planets. Still, an evil plot? I don't know." Tails anwsers with him.

Both stop and admire the scenery, in which Earth is shown below the space amusement park.

"Wow!" Sonic and Tails shout.

"Plot or not, you can't be mad at this view. This place is takin' beauty to the next level. I'm just surprised that it was so easy to sneak in here." Sonic exclaims.

"I wouldn't say it was that easy, Sonic." Adam tells him.

Flashback emerges. A view of Eggman's Ultra-Accelerating Space Elevator appears below the Egg Mecha, as it focuses on a single cart.

"Hello, happy people! Buckle up, as Eggman's Ultra-Accelerating Space Elevator whisks you to an intergalactic wonderland of fun!" Doctor Eggman shouts over the P/A intercom.

Zoom in on the single car. Sonic and Tails are inside.

"I can't believe somebody was dumb enough to leave the keys in this thing! It's like Eggman's begging us to sneak in and trash the place." Sonic says.

"Yeah, it's his fault." Adam tells him.

"M-m-man, this thing's got c-c-crazy fast acceleration!" Tails comments.

"Hmph! You call this fast?" Sonic says.

"This amusement park has been constructed entirely out of a sense of remorse for my past transgressions and is in no way associated with any sort of evil plot or premeditated misdeeds." Doctor Eggman tells over the P/A intercom.

"Well, that's a relief!" Adam comments sarcasticly.

Back to Sonic and Tails at Tropical Resort. Both are still looking at the view of space.

"Ugh, just thinking about it makes my head feel like it wants to..." Tails reminds himself as a crash noise interrupts Tails. "Huh?"

Sonic runs back to the entry way. Focus is given to Orbot and Cubot attempting to capture Yacker and a Cyan Wisp.

"Yee haw! Git along, li'l aliens!" Cubot comments in a western voice.

"Your voice chip is stuck on cowboy again! Stop talking and net those aliens!" Orbot tells Cubot.

Orbot meaninglessly shoots around the aliens. Cubot attempts to net the two aliens, but is unsuccessful. Scene shifts to Sonic again.

"I'm not sure what's goin' on, but I'm sure on what I'm gonna do!" Sonic annouces.

Sonic jumps to the walkway where the aliens and Orbot and Cubot are located. Sonic rescues the aliens right before Cubot catches them via net.

"Huh?!" Cubot asks.

Focus is given to Sonic, who is on a platform above the walkway. The two aliens are surrounding him.

 **"** Hey, what's going on?" Sonic asks as the Cyan Wisp goes inside Sonic, transforming the hedgehog into the Cyan Laser. "Huh? Whoa!"

 _Sonic as the Cyan Laser blasts through the theme park._

 **-!-**

Tropical Resort walkway. Tails is sitting down fixing his Miles Electric, while Yacker is floating around. Adam is standing, blowing with his mouth waiting for Sonic.

"Hmm. Now, let me see. Gotta connect the framistatic capacitor to the maximizing modulationzor..." Tails explains.

 _Yacker begins talking in an non-understandable language._

"I wish I knew what you were saying, little guy. Or gal. Or whatever you are." Adam asks the alien.

Camera shifts to Sonic blasting through as the Cyan Laser. The Color Power stops right in front of Tails, Adam and Yacker. A Cyan Wisp exits out of Sonic's body.

"Oh man! That... was... CRAZY!" Sonic comments.

"Crazy enough for you," Adam says.

"Oh. I was reconfiguring my hand-held into a translator so I can understand this guy. Did you go somewhere?" Tails tells him before asking if he went somewhere.

"Didn't you see? I absorbed those aliens and got powered up with like, some wild energy! And after a few seconds they'd pop outta me!" Sonic tells him without taking a breath.

"I find that hard to believe." Tails dismisses this.

Yacker interrupts the conversation to tell Tails what happened to Sonic, but neither Sonic, Adam nor Tails understands Yacker's babbling.

"Okay, seriously, we need to find Eggman and figure out catching these aliens fits into whatever heinous plan he's hatching." Sonic explains.

"And wreck that plan, right?" Tails asks.

"Yep. That's pretty much how we spend our time." Adam says.

 **A/N - Finally, a game I can complete and it's actually the next one after Unleashed! How lucky!**

 **LeftTriggerGamers - June 11th, 2015**


	2. No-one wants to see Eggman's Big Boy

**Sonic and Adam Colours**  
 **Chapter 2 - Trapped Between Eggman and Tails.**

Tropical Resort. Doctor Eggman is counting the trapped Wisps.

"...twenty-three, twenty-four..., twenty-five... Bah! Not nearly enough aliens!" Eggman counts all the Wisp containers before commenting that there isn't enough aliens that he has got.

"Want us to get more?" Orbot asks Eggman if he wants more aliens.

"No, I want you to get me a cheeseburger and a shake." Eggman tells them in a sarcastic mono-tone voice.

"That'll be easier. Cheeseburgers don't run as fast as them l'il alien varmints." Cubot comments saying that Cheeseburgers don't run as fast as Wisps.

"IDIOT! Get me more aliens!" Eggman dismisses him before telling him to get more aliens as Orbot and Cubot start to walk away grumbling.

"Y'all want fries with that?" Cubot asks Eggman if he wants any fries with his new Wisps as Eggman throws a wrench at Cubot, and he yelps.

"I reckon' that hurt a bit. Wait a minute, I need to go over yonder, sorry." Cubot describes his robotic feelings about the wrench that Eggman had just thrown.

"Precious little aliens! I'll harness their Hyper-go-on power and then nothing will stop me! I know, I say that every time, but this time, really, nothing will stop me!"

Orbot knocks on Eggman's Eggmobile and points, who turns around.

"Eh, boss?" Orbot asks Eggman.

"What?" Eggman inquires about Orbot knocking on him as Eggman looks in the direction that Orbot is pointing, and spots Sonic the Hedgehog.

"SONIC!?" Eggman shouts at the realisation of the appearence of Sonic.

"Who are you calling 'nothin'?" Sonic asks Eggman and his robots who he is calling nothing as he turns and hits his rear in a mocking way.

"Huh?" Cubot asks about what Sonic has said.

"He means since the boss said "nothing will stop me" and Sonic here is going to stop him, it's like the boss was calling Sonic 'nothing'." Cubot explains about Sonic's joke.

"Great! I thought nobody would get that." Sonic comments.

"Fine! You're so smart. robot, you take care of this mess! Release the Big Boy! At least I know he won't screw it up!" Eggman orders his robotic asoicates as he leaves, dropping Orbot. "Hasta la bye bye, suckers!"

"Wait! Wait for me!" Orbot asks Eggman to wait for him as heattempts to catch up by hopping, but humorously fails. Then the Rotatatron rises.

"Guess it's time for me to start stopping." Sonic says that it's time for him to start doing some destroying as he starts to battle the robot, and Cubot finally realizes Sonic's joke.

 **-!-**

In Tropical Resort, Tails is just finishing fixing his Miles Electric's translator function. Sonic returns to him and does the moonwalk to back up a bit.

"Okay, just tighten this last bolt..." Tails comments about tightening the last bolt.

"It could be more like the second last bolt." Adam says as Tails is tightening the bolts as Tails looks up, and sees Sonic.

"Oh, there you are. Where'd you run off to?" Tails says that he is where is is before asking where he ran to.

"I did a little shopping, grabbed a bite to eat, and trashed a giant killer robot." Sonic says that he is doing a little shopping, grabbed some food and trashed the robot he was fighting one.

"Oh. Really? They've got shopping here too?" Adam asks about the shopping. "I think I should there be a better gift shop than one that we have."

"This place has everything. Hey, so how's your translator thingy coming along?" Sonic says that the place has everything and asks about how his translation machine is coming along.

"I think it's done. It's in binary code so, only I can read it." Tails says that he thinks it's done and it's in binary code, so only he can read it as the translator module lifts up like a satellite dish. "Okay, ask away."

"Who are you and what is happening to your people?" Sonic asks who the Wisp is and what is happening to the race as Yacker responds, and Tails reads of what the translator is interpreting, with a few bugs.

"Okay, he says his name is "Talks a lot" and he's from a far away soda and where flowers water them with dances." Tails tries to translate Yacker's saying.

"Yeah, uh... I think your machine still has some bugs." Adam says that Tails machine has some bugs in the machinery. "Still, at least there is no viruses."

"Yeah. I think I can figure this out though." Tails says that he could figure out what is wrong as he thinks a moment before responding with the right translation, with Yacker nodding to show that this is correct. "Okay, he said his name is Yacker. He's from a race of beings called 'Wisps'."

"Lisps?" Sonic asks if they are called Wisps?.

"No, Wisps, with a "W"." Tails corrects him.

"Yeah, I'll just stick with aliens if that's OK with everyone." Sonic tells the person facing the screen, who actually is Adam.

"Yeah, not in my face - please." Adam tells Sonic not to say in his face.

"Sure, so anyways, they are either being used for their magical powers by an evil man, or to make underwear to be worn by salad." Tails explains as Adam is scratching his head that Sonic and Yacker look exasperated upon hearing the other option. Then, Yacker shows signs of pleading.

 **"** I just hear save them, save them, over and over." Tails recalls that he hears the aliens say that they should save them.

"When I was running around trashing robots I saw a map that had a couple of interesting places. Think I'll go check them out, and maybe save some aliens." Sonic recalls that he saw a map that he might want to check out and save some aliens.

 **A/N - I've got really nothing here. Sorry.**

 **LeftTriggerGamers - August 18th, 2015.**


	3. Arms don't last all week, you know?

**Sonic Colours**  
 **Chapter 3 - Generations.**

In the Tropical Resort. Orbot and Cubot are clearing up the mess that was made in the battle.

"The bossman said to wrangle every piece o' this mess. When you consider what we're doin' from a robot's point of view, it's actually pretty gruesome." Cubot says that Eggman wrangles every piece of robotic mess as it is pretty gruesome for him to clean up.

"Don't think about it." Orbot reminds Cubot not to think about the cleaning up.

"Iffin' ya say so." Cubot remarks on Orbot's reminding.

"I'm missing an arm. Have you got an arm?" Orbot tells Cubot that he is missing a arm and asks if he has found the arm.

"Naw, but really, how much can it matter?" Cubot disagrees but he says how much will it matter to himself.

"I guess it can't matter much." Orbot agrees with it nor mattering too much as Orbot sets his tool aside. The missing arm is then shown causing a leak in one of Dr. Eggman's towers.

 **-!-**

Sweet Mountain or Starlight Carnival, wherever Sonic meets the boss at first. Sonic does some recon while thinking to himself.

"If I was an alien in need of saving, where would I be?" Sonic asks himself as he looks at a generator junction box. "Experience has taught me to investigate anything that glows. Huh?"

A robot boss appears. If Sonic is in Sweet Mountain, a pirate ship literally made out of just desserts piloted by Captain Jelly appears. If he is in Starlight Carnival, the Frigate Orcan appears instead.

 **"** Experience has also taught me that the best way to solve problems is to kick robot butt." Sonic comments about experinces.

"Visitors are cautioned to avoid feeding, petting, or saving any aliens." Doctor Eggman orders that vistors cannot feed, pet or save any aliens.

"Uh, excuse me, giant killer robot? You wanna do this the hard way or the easy way?" Sonic asks if he wants the robots to do it his way or their way as the enemy fires at Sonic and he jumps out of the way. "Somehow, I knew you'd say that. Let's dance!"


End file.
